Alert sensors and/or systems are commonplace in motor vehicles. Such sensors and/or systems are generally operable to produce one or more signals that are indicative of one or more vehicle and/or driver safety compromising events. A number of safety restraint and occupant protection devices and systems can be triggered by such alert sensors and/or systems, and it is desirable to integrate one or more such safety restraint and/or occupant protection devices into a vehicle safety seat generally, and into a suspension-type vehicle seat in particular.